Deconstruction for Beginners
|location = Playboy X's Penthouse, Northwood |target = Messina Union Leaders |fail = Wasted Busted Playboy dies Patriot destroyed |reward = $6500 |unlocks = Photo Shoot Ruff Rider |unlockedby = Blow Your Cover |todo = Playboy has left the weapons in a car in an alley downtown. Take out the lookouts. Go to the construction site and find the first Union leader. Strike out the Union leaders. Take down the next Union leader. Backup has arrived to protect the last leader. Take him down.}} Deconstruction for Beginners is the first mission from Playboy X in Grand Theft Auto IV. Description The mission starts with Playboy speaking (privately) with Niko Bellic on his top-floor balcony, away from the two women he was just sitting with. He explains his success in the city, just as Dwayne Forge -- a figure of his past who was mentioned in Niko's last encounter with Playboy. He reveals that he broke free from prison, and subtly criticizes Playboy for not having called in the last 4 years or having visited him. Playboy asks Niko to come downstairs, but Dwayne and Niko speak briefly. On the way to the construction site in Castle Gardens, it is explained that Playboy X wants a real estate developer named Yusuf Amir to be on his team. However, Amir is completely ignoring Playboy X. Therefore, in order to get in his good graces and show that he has some influential power in Liberty City, Playboy sends Niko to clear out every last Union tough-guy goon, working for the Messina Family, on the construction site seized by the Union workers from Yusuf. X believes that Yusuf will then notice that Playboy X means business. Mission Objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Playboy has left the weapons in a car in an alley downtown. *Take out the lookouts. *Go to the construction site and find the first Union Leader. *Take down the next union leader. *Take down the next union leader. *Backup has arrived to protect the last leader. Take him down. Walkthrough Drive with Playboy X to a construction site in Castle Gardens, Algonquin. Get into the SUV that is waiting in the alleyway to acquire a AK-47, Sniper Rifle and 20 grenades. After the player gets out of the weapons van, Playboy will get onto an window cleaning platform at the side of a nearby building. The player can choose to follow him and go up to the roof, or eliminate the lookouts from the sidewalk. Once the player is on the roof or sidewalk, equip a sniper and take out the three lookouts on the cranes (1-3 on the image). When the player snipes each of the lookouts, they will have a different dying cutscene. The first will fall over, discharging his AK-47 and dies. The second falls off the crane and smash onto a nearby parked Cavalcade, destroying its doors, heavily denting the roof, breaking all its windows, triggering the alarm system and then landing on the ground. (The player can take his AK-47 ammo which falls beside the car and lands on the ground.) The third will fall off the crane and smash hard on the street below. Once the player eliminate all three lookouts, head into the construction site and run towards the first Union leader that will be right in front of the construction entry. Take cover and take him out with an SMG or Assault Rifle and finish off all the goons around his body. If the player takes too much damage, look out for a first aid kit attached to a column nearby. Once everyone is killed on the ground level, run up the wooden board at the back of the site were more goons will be waiting for the player, kill all of then before proceeding to the second "floor". A cutscene will show Niko running for cover as soon the player reach the top of the wooden board. Use grenades to take out the second Union leader and a powerful weapon to eliminate the goons near the spot that he died. Theres another first aid kid next to the wooden board from were Niko came from in case the player need some health. Go left around the corner and regain cover. Use a strong weapon to take out the goons and the third Union leader that will be taking cover behind some pillars. Once the third Union leader is dead run ahead to find the forth and last Union leader. The fourth leader will start to run away and a helicopter will arrive with more backup for the workers. Playboy warns Niko of the guards in the helicopter. Wait for all the guards to come out of the helicopter and use a grenade to kill then all at once, as soon as they come together. There's a third first aid kit near some gas tanks beside the place were the helicopter landed, use it if necessary and continue to chase the fourth Union leader. Once he is in the open, take out any weapon and shoot him to death. It shouldn't be hard, because at one point, he will stop running, turn around and shoot at the player, shoot him and he will die. After the player kill the fourth Union leader, he will be paid and Playboy X will call to debrief him. Alternate Route A slightly less full-on means of completing this mission is to snipe, as before from the rooftop, eliminate the lookouts, then pick off the guards on the roof of the building site. Once taken care of, head to ground level and head into the building site to the right of the main gates, between two stacks of shipping containers. From here, the player has a clear shot at the next target without having to shoot through a gauntlet of guards. With target #1 down, head towards the blue crane directly ahead of the player's position and climb to the top. The framework of the ladder should keep Niko safe from any stray gunfire. Once there, targets #2 and #3 are easily sniped from the crane (the player have to peer around the large circuit breaker to get at #3). Target #4 can't be sniped, as he always spawns when the player get close enough to him. Stay and shoot down the chopper if necessary (again, easy, considering it has below-average health for a chopper), descend the ladder and run out towards the water-facing side of the site. Along one wall, there should be a ladder leading up. Run past it, swim around and keep going until the player comes to another ladder around halfway down the main building. Climbing up, this should give the player a clear shot at the final target. If not, the player can always climb the ladder and take him out along with a few guards. Aftermath Weazel News (Radio) "A violent shootout in Castle Gardens earlier as striking union officials were killed at a construction site. Allegations had previously surfaced that the unions were blackmailing the project developer Yusuf Amir. Mr. Amir had no comment aside from promising that the development would be suspended as a mark of respect for those who passed." Liberty Tree Newspaper "Several members of the local Liberty City union for construction workers were massacred on a building site today. The site had been shut down because of disagreements with the property developer, Yusuf Amir, that resulted in a strike. No one is sure what caused the altercation but the union, which was long alleged to have links with organized crime, seems to have had several heavily armed delegates at the site." Gallery PCG195.rev_gta.grab15--article_image.jpg|The two women with Playboy X. Deconstruction-for-Beginners-lookouts-GTAIV.jpg|Lookouts positions. Video Walkthrough Trivia *Each time one of the player's grenades detonates (or the player shoots an explosive barrel), Playboy will say things such as: "Whoa, player! Don't fuck this site up too bad, ya hear!", or "Damn! I can feel the heat from up here!" and "Boom! You mean business, don't you, boy!" (he is up on the roof and says this through Niko's headset). *Once the player walks in the area in which the second Union Leader was standing he will hear the police radio saying "Reports of gunfire possibly related to an union disagreement.", however the player will not gain a wanted level nor will the police take any action much like in Triads and Tribulations. *This is the first appearance of Dwayne Forge. *During the drive towards the Cavalcade, Playboy X will mention that Yusuf Amir comes from Dubai and thinks that it is in Africa and that he and Yusuf could be brothers. However, Niko corrects him by advising him to "look at a map". This is the first time Playboy X shows his illiteracy; the last time would be at The Holland Play. *The "Union Trouble" mentioned in this mission ties into the missions Practice Swing and Bang Bang in the Ballad of Gay Tony. *This mission is also the only time a black Cavalcade with black rims can be acquired. The player can take it when they enter the car to collect Playboy's weapons. The player can drive it back to the safehouse without failing the mission. Also the player can leave it at the construction site entrance, and once the mission ends it will still be there. Though its body color is not black, the Cavalcade that one of the lookouts falls onto has black rims. *If the Cavalcade is destroyed before acquiring the weapons, the mission will fail and a cutscene will play where Playboy admonishes Niko and then gets out of the car, becoming a random pedestrian. *This is one of the two missions that the Cavalcade is unique to have an alarm system, the other being the Huntley Sport in Three Leaf Clover. *If the last union leader is killed before the Maverick lands, the Maverick will instantly explode. The Maverick is also incredibly easy to destroy with conventional means, less than one clip of SMG fire will down it. *The Maverick cannot be stolen. *The lookouts do not actually have to be killed, however, walking too close to the site without killing them will alert the guards; immediately afterwards, the lookouts will despawn. *If the player takes the subway to Castle Gardens, they cannot leave the subway, Playboy will stand at the exit; If the player walks in to him or get in a car he will die and the player will have to restart the mission. Thus the player can choose to ride to the next station, Feldspar, and then Playboy will follow him out of the subway. *The unions will not appear on the construction site unless the player gets inside the car first. * If the lookouts are killed on ground-level, Playboy will spawn on top of the building. Navigation }} de:Deconstruction for Beginners es:Deconstruction for Beginners pl:Deconstruction for Beginners Category:Missions Category:Missions in GTA IV